The field of the invention is floor, wall or cabinet tile installation and the invention relates more particularly to the laying of floor tile of the type which has a flat upper surface. In a construction project where new tiles are being laid, it is often difficult to place all the tiles at a common and equal height. It is important that the tile be laid at a uniform height so that the upper walking surface is free of any high or low spots. Most workers will utilize a level to help in determining whether all tiles are at the same height, but this has several drawbacks. First of all, some tiles are laid at a slight angle such as along a walkway where a level cannot be used. In the event the level is used simply to observe the relative position of two tiles, it is necessary for the worker to lower his eye level too close to that of the floor so that any gap can be observed. This is both time consuming and uncomfortable.